Talk:Inaprovaline
Usage I just watched the episode of Enterprise where they are halicinating in a cave and the doctor used it on te crewman who was beamed back to the ship. ''-unsigned'' :Congrats. It already says that on the page. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:49, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Episode: "Ashes To Ashes" "Doc" uses an inaprovaline compound to help Ensign Lindsay Ballard keed her Human appearance when she returns as a Kobali, who progenerate by regenerating/DNA modifying corpses of other species. Overuse on Voyager I've been watching a lot of Voyager lately, and I've noticed Inaprovaline seems to be used almost every other episode, anything goes wrong and the EMH is all "Inaprovaline!!!" as if it's a magic cure-all. Perhaps this is just lazy scriptwriters, but it should be noted that the uses of the drug seem to be extremely diverse. 23:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I'd rather we came up with a list of confirmed uses on the talk page first. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:09, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Here's a list of confirmed uses, from already in the article, in order: :::tropolisine intoxication :::sedation :::support of autonomic responses :::support of brain function :::injury :::shock :::cytotoxic shock :::space sickness ::Based on this alone, I support SennyEight's proposal. Not specifically in relation to VOY, though. SennySix 00:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :A good number of those make sense with this simply being a stimulant, which the article already says. Not really worth mentioning that stimulants have lots of uses, if you ask me. I doubt it is notable that I was prescribed an anti-inflammatory (essentially Ibuprofen, commonly used on headaches) while I had appendicitis, given that it was to reduce inflammation. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :First of all I'll just mention I'm 78.86.160.133, I hadn't bothered actually logging in since I got a new computer. But anyway, while watching Voyager recently, I have noticed it being used a hell of a lot. I haven't kept track of what every usage was, but I'll try to add to this list when I can. So, so far there's also: ::* Used to give a Kobali her former, Human appearance :(list to be expanded later) Marianne 16:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::The out-of-universe explanation is of course that it's the Federation's go-to Magic-Sugar-Pill-MacGuffin. In-universe, I'd speculate (which contradicts the canon explanation of a synaptic stimulant) that it's a generic name for a genetic technology similar to CRISPR today. So it's tailored to each patient, and "basic inaprovaline" is some generic promotor-operon that changes membrane properties, punches more (and probably better) ion pumps in them for the synapse stimulation, puts better ribosomes in place, new Golgi apparatuses to speed up protein sorting and targeting, etc, etc. (Maybe - though human ribosomes are supposedly incompatible with Klingons Enemy") . So "inaprovaline" would basically be a *really* big DNA/RNA complex. ::Out of curiosity, have any of the canon/non-canon/semi-canon (?) books hypothesized further into what this Magic Hypospray might be? ::(It's too bad that con-langing/con-worlding/con-* didn't get "attention" by people in Hollywood before this decade.) Jimw338 (talk) 21:10, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Spelling? It sounded like Phlox administered anaprovoline, but it could also have been inoprovoline in this episode? Can anyone say differently?--Vivec 06:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it was inaprovaline. -Angry Future Romulan 16:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, just realized how old that comment was. In any case, I'm pretty sure this page should be deleted. -Angry Future Romulan 16:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think this article was deleted before, so I'm guessing this talk page was created way back when with no article. We could turn this into a redirect, if this is an alternate spelling. If it is just wrong, though, it could be deleted.--31dot 17:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Question "In 2366, the Zalkonian 'John Doe' crash-landed on a planet and was rescued by the USS Enterprise-D. Suffering from low autonomic responses, Dr. Beverly Crusher gave 'John Doe' sixty ccs of inaprovaline." Dr. Crusher was suffering from low autonomic responses? Anaprovaline It seems there is another drug called anaprovaline. Unfortunately when you type that in, the search engine takes you to this page - inaprovaline. Anaprovaline was used to treat the pain from burns in two Enterprise episodes. - 2 cc's of anaprovaline was given to ease the pain of burns caused by radiation from an accident - the result of ruptured reactor casings. in "The Breach" ENT And in the episode "Anomaly" ENT, Phlox increased the dosage of anaprovaline of one of his patients that was suffering from disruptor burns by 50 mg instead of beginning regeneration therapy as he would normally do. This was because his imaging chamber had been damaged. Also I'd like to mention that inaprovaline wasn't actually used to treat the effects of tropolisine. It was used to treat the effects of the toxin it mutated into after the "extra neutron" in the atom broke down. I'd say inaprovaline is a drug used mainly to treat cytoxic shock then, especially if centered in the brain. 06:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Chloromydride The article says that chloromydride was a stronger version of inaprovaline. This is probably a bad choice of words since chloromydride is probably a unique drug of its own that is just used when inaprovaline isn't being of any help. 19:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Removed * "inaprovaline" may be a pun on the similarly-sounding "improvaline", which, though nonsensical, is evocative of the verb "to improve" (the patient's condition). In fact, this pun has been used in fan-made comic strips poking fun at Star Trek, among other sci-fi, published on the Web as Sev Comics in the early 2000's. * Another possibility is that the substance was named after the fashion conjectural substances are sometimes jokingly named by scientists or fiction writers. An example is the compound "unobtanium", whose name resembles the official names of exisiting synthetic elements with atomic numbers in the eleventh ten (i.e. in the range 100-109), which by agreement begin with the latin preposition "un" for "one" (the number one), and other numbers constituting its proton count, e.g. "ununnillium" is the element that has "un-un-nil", or 1-0-0 (100), protons in its core. "Unobtanium is a play on that, being derived from the word "unobtainable". In a similar manner, "inaprovaline" sounds very much like real drug names (e.g. penicilline, omeprazine, etc.), but may also be derived from "inapproved" (although the correct Latin preposition here is "un" (unapproved)) , i.e. that the drug is not approved for use (as all drugs must be in the real world before anyone can use them). Removed as speculation. Additionally, what outside entities do with Star Trek is covered on the pop culture pages.--31dot 22:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC)